What If?: Season Three
by FolkFanatic
Summary: Continuation of the What If series. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

What If?

Season Three

Disclaimer: The show, the characters, and some of the text is not mine.

Rated: PG-15

Warnings: Same as the show I guess: language, gay sex, nudity (not that you can see it), drama, angst, violence.

Pairings: Brian/Justin (friendship then possibly more), Brian/Michael (friendship), Brian/Other, Michael/David, Michael/Ben, Justin/Other

Summary: The sequel to "What If", pretty much chronicles the second season in this universe with some flashbacks or points from the "first season."

Note 1: Brian is only 26 in the beginning of this fic. Justin is 18.

Note 2: Characters will be AU and the timeline is a bit different.

Note 3: Some quotes and scenes are directly from the show (I don't own them) but others are mine and some have been fixed up a bit. If you recognize it, I don't own it (probably.)

Chapter One: Pride

Thursday August 24 1999

"Pride weekend! Can you feel it?" Emmett twirled around, hands in the air. Justin contained a laugh. Barely.

"The dancing!" Michael said.

"The parade." Ted added.

"The fucking." Of course, Brian said that. Justin poked him.

"Can't wait." He twisted under Brian's arm with a grin.

"You sure, you're up for it?" Michael asked in concern.

"He's up for it." Brian waggled his eyebrows and everyone laughed.

"It's my first pride. I got all my schoolwork for this week done and handed in, my PT/OT is going good, and listen: No stutter!" Of course, he was talking fairly slowly as opposed to the non-stop chatter they had gotten used to.

"That's great baby, but be careful - pride is a sin." Emmett winked.

"Then I'm going to hell." Brian nodded in agreement and they crossed the street to the Diner. They trooped inside only to stop in shock at the abundance of rainbows: banners, candles, posters, streamers…..

"Who did this?" Ted asked, looking around.

"Some demented queen with no taste." Emmett stage whispered. Justin and Brian shared a look.

"Nice job, Ma."

"Glad you like it!" Debbie crooned from behind the counter.

"Ok, can we hurry up and eat, please? I've got appointments all day."

"You've got appointments?"

"It's pride, honey. Facial at nine. Peticure at ten. Bikini wax at eleven." There was a collective wince. "Oh and I have to take Godiva her dress."

"She's marching?"

"No. I'm pushing. I have to figure out how to accessorize a wheelchair."

"Who's Godiva?" Justin was subjected to several shocked looks.

"Who's Godiva? Don't they teach you fucking kids anything? It's time for Gay History 101." She motioned to a corner booth where a collage of pictures was hung.

"Let me tell you. Godiva is the world's greatest drag queen." Emmett started as they all sat down.

"Or at least Pittsburgh's."

"I'd just moved from Mississippi, didn't know a soul, somehow I found my way to Woody's. I standing there and she comes up to me and says, "You all alone, Sugar?" I stood there with my mouth hanging open."

"Well, things haven't changed much." Emmett gave Brian a look and Justin poked him.

"Then she said to me, "Well, not anymore. Now you've got Godiva - just like the chocolate, dark and sweet." She introduced me to everyone and everything, including my first pride. I'm afraid this may be her last."

"I think people make too much of their pride business." Michael moped.

"As if you'd even know! Considering you've never been to one." Justin gave Michael a shocked glance.

"You've never been?"

"Poor Mikey's afraid he'll end up as the token Pride clip on the six o'clock news."

"Well, I don't exactly see you out there in being in a grand march."

"We all have our ways of celebrating. Some people take it to the streets..."

"Other people take it to the sheets." Ted finished, making everyone laugh. Justin turned to Brian questioningly as Michael and Ted bantered.

"So you've never been?" He asked.

"I go, but I don't march." Brian corrected. "I enjoy the festivities on the sidelines." Meaning he picked up guys. Justin tilted his head. "I know that look."

"Mom wants me to march with her." Justin revealed as Debbie swept by like a hurricane.

"You bet your ass you're going to march with your mom!" She yelled, shooting a look at Michael. Justin rolled his eyes.

"So, what?"

"Would you join us?" There was silence at the booth. Heads turned to watch Brian. Justin tilted his head pleadingly. "At least for a little while?"

"I don't do rainbow." Brian narrowed his eyes. Emmett giggled. "I'm queer but not that queer."

"No rainbows for you then." Justin said with a grin. "Or me. Really the only crazy one will the Deb in our group." Justin ducked one of Debbie's hands as she tried to smack him for the comment. "The rest of us wear regular clothes with the PFLAG shirts."

"I don't do the shirt either."

"Even better." There were collective groans.

-The Parade -

Justin was almost overwhelmed. He could feel the familiar tightness in his chest that signaled the arrival of a panic attack, and only his mother's hand on his shoulder kept him from a full blown melt down.

"Justin, breathe." She was saying. Debbie was watching anxiously as people filled the sidewalks. The PFLAG group were almost last in the long line of parade marchers – only a few other groups were behind them.

Since the parade hadn't even started yet, they had another hour before they had to go out. Brian was no where to be seen, to Justin's dismay.

"Is he okay?" A girl – probably Justin's age, if not a little younger – asked from one side. Debbie smiled at her and Jennifer nodded.

"He'll be fine."

"I was terrified my first time too – last year." She was talking to Justin, giving him something to focus on. "My girlfriend was the only one who could calm me down. I was a mess." Justin gave her a weak smile.

"I-it isn't so much t-that," He motioned to the excited crowds. "I h-haven't been comfortable in c-crowds since my p-partner and I were attacked."

"Oh, you're the Justin in the news!" The girl nodded knowingly. "My mom tried to use that incident with – Brian was it? – as an argument for me to NOT be out and proud." Justin frowned. "But it didn't work – that made me all the more proud and made me want to do more to help the community."

"Oh." Justin felt that tightness vanishing. Then he noticed that Jennifer had left his side to stand with Debbie by a few of the other parents.

"I'm Kate by the way." Justin accepted her hand shake with a grin. "Is your partner going to be here?"

"Yeah. Sooner rather than l-later I hope." Kate nodded. Justin took several deep breaths. "You in school?" He asked after a few seconds.

"I graduate at the end of this school year. I just turned 17."

"18 since March." Justin revealed. "But I was held back a year so I graduate at the end of this year too. Maybe by Christmas." They shared a grin. Then a high pitched squealing interrupted their conversation and Brian was suddenly in between them, shoving a crying Gus into Justin's good arm.

"He won't stop screaming." Brian grumped, eying Kate. Justin shuffled a bit so he had a good grip on Gus, cooing to the screaming infant.

"Where's Lindsay?" Justin asked.

"She's going to be in the march with Mel – on her old bike." Justin cocked an eyebrow as Brian shifted the diaper bag until he pulled out a sling.

"Well… Brian, that's Kate by the way. She helped talk me out of a meltdown." Justin allowed Brian to strap Gus into the sling and the sling around his chest. Gus finally stopped screaming and looked up at Justin with adoring eyes.

"How do you do that?" He wondering, nodding at Kate in greeting and thanks. She grinned back at him.

"You have to be calm." Justin replied. "CalmER." Brian was obviously frazzled, stressed. And being dumped with Gus didn't help even though Justin knew his partner loved the kid.

"Well he can join us." Kate said with a grin. "We're getting ready – come on!" She danced over to Deb and Justin followed, Brian trailing behind.

TBC

I can't really put a Pride into words so you'll just have to watch the show and imaging Brian marching with Justin, Gus strapped to Justin's chest.

And I got rid of the stutter for the most part because it annoyed me. Just imagine Justin talking slow. If you can.

NOTE: Check my profile for my new poll, vote on what you want to see written next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Gardner Vance

Monday September 3 1999

"You've been grumpy the past few days." Justin pouted over his casserole. Brian was slumped once again in the chaise, a bottle of JB on the floor next to him. "Are you ever going to tell me why? Or am I going to have to guess?"

"It's nothing."

"Right. Let's see – is it Mel?" Brian scowled. "No, not Mel this time. Mikey?" Brian gave him a look. "Not Mikey then." Justin was committed to playing this through. "Does it have anything to do with the liberty gang?"

"It's work." Brian finally huffed. Justin cocked an eyebrow. "Marty Ryder sold the company." Justin gave a knowing nod. "We had a deal."

"You sound like a child." Justin informed him, putting the casserole on stand-by. He crossed the room and straddled Brian's legs, sitting on his knees against the rise of the chaise. He slowly lowered onto Brian's lap.

"I was this close," He held his thumb and index finger about an inch apart. "To becoming partner." Justin pushed his hand down.

"Some things change. You'll just have to wow this new guy so he makes you partner instead." Brian grimaced. "I take it you don't like him? Tell me."

"It started this morning at the office…"

((Flashback))

"He wants you see you, right away." Brian turned on his heel to face Cynthia before he stepped into his office.

"What's the rush?" Brian asked.

"He's on the phone all morning with his attorney and that can only mean one thing." Cynthia said with a grin.

"He's divorcing his wife?" Cynthia made a face.

"He's making you a partner." Brian tilted his head.

"What are you so excited about it?"

"I'm happy for you. And a partner's assistant gets to be a raving bitch to everybody. Now get in there. And good luck, partner." Brian nodded and redirected his route to Marty's office.

"Brian." Brian closed the door behind him.

"What's up?"

"Big changes are coming up."

"How?" Brian asked, settling into the offered chair.

"I sold the agency."

"What?"

"To Gardner Vance. He's been on my tail for over a year and he finally made an offer that I couldn't refuse. Now I can buy a place in Bermuda for retire and play golf until I drop." Brian almost grimaced.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"What about me?" Brian asked. "You made me a promise if we made another 5 million this year..."

"Look, I had no choice. I had to sell."

"You wouldn't have a company to sell without me. I brought you over half of your accounts."

"And I made sure that Vance knows about that. You're going to be his guy. He needs you. I give you my word." But Brian didn't think he could trust the man's word. "He's coming in later this evening – I want you to meet him. I'll call."

The rest of the day crawled by at a snail's pace, until Brian was called into the conference room. Marty was just leaving as he arrived. Brian nodded politely to him and went inside, where a bald man was sitting.

"Gardner Vance." The man said shortly.

"Brian Kinney."

"Sit. Ryder tells me that you've the best account exec he's got." Brian sat, nodding.

"He's right."

"Which is why I've fired everyone else." Brian cocked an eyebrow.

"I've always hated those long lines at the water cooler."

"He also tells me that you are an arrogant, willful, and insubordinate individual."

"I try my best to live up my reputation." Brian smirked.

"Why don't you start by telling me why I shouldn't fire you, too."

"For one thing, I know more about this company than you do. For another I had the relationship with the clients. If I go, they go. And finally we both know you get more from me than from talentless boys for a half the price."

"Before I acquired this firm I learned everything about it. Everything. I also contacted every one of your clients and they agreed to stay with or without you. With regards to my hiring some toady at least they'd give me the one thing I doubt you ever will. Their loyalty. Are there other reasons why I shouldn't fire you too?"

"I can't think of one." Brian admitted, standing up to leave.

"You've got a week prove to me that you're worth it." Gardner said as Brian was about to leave the room.

"That long?" Brian asked flippantly.

"Oh, by the way rumor has it that you're gay."

"The rumor's right. But unless I'm fucking you, it's none of your business." And he walked out on the man, silently fuming.

((End Flashback))

Justin sat silently, unsure of what to say. "I had Cynthia dig a few things up and found out that he's after Brown Athletics – I put a few boards together." He motioned to his bag.

"So why aren't you going after it?" Justin asked.

"I am – tomorrow. Brown's in Chicago, which is why I didn't go today." Justin nodded. "I would invite you to come along…" Brian leered at him, mood lifting.

"Can't. Beginning of the week means shit loads of homework and I have a sessions with Jamie." Justin shrugged. "But you'll do just fine without me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Wedding Bell Blues…?

Monday September 10 1999

"I still can't believe it." Emmett cooed, interrupting the silence of the Loft. Brian shot him a scowl. "They're finally settling down and tying the knot."

"Not the fun kind, either." Brian smirked. Michael gave him an unhappy look.

"I think it's wonderful that they're putting aside their parents differences." Justin commented. "And going ahead with it despite Leda, the botched party…"

((Flashback))

Brian felt bad for Lindsay; though don't let anyone know that. She had planned the brunch to a tee – even got rid of her tits for the evening, which had Brian almost losing it and giggling like a schoolgirl. Unlike Brian, Justin didn't have to hold back and walked away snorting.

"These flowers are making my allergies act up." Justin sniffled after Lindsay disappeared upstairs.

"That gives us a reason to leave." Brian said happily, trying to pull Justin out. Leda blocked the doorway.

"And leave me with the ladies who munch? No fucking way!" Brian tilted his head at the biker chick – he had to hand it to her. Between her dirty mouth and the comment about strap-ons…

"Then I guess there's only one thing to do." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a little baggie. Justin got a positively wicked look on his face.

"Yay." Leda grinned as well.

(( End Flashback))

Brian had retrieved Lindsay from upstairs after spiking the punch and sharing a joint. Tops – and bottoms – were lost. The bore-fest turned into a nice little swinging party. Until Lindsay's parents showed up and they had a mini brawl – or, more like her mother said some words while her father perved all the lesbians.

The only good thing, as Justin pointed out, was that Lindsay no longer felt the need to prove herself to her folks. Hence the wedding.

"So, what do you get two dykes who have everything?" Justin looked up from his history book at Michael. Brian caught his eyes over the computer screen where he was making some last minute touch-ups to an ad. They exchanged eye rolls.

"Dykes don't have everything, Mikey. That's why they're so miserable." Emmett shot a glare across the room at Brian and Ted looked skyward.

"I can't buy them a penis transplant. It's a little pricy for a poor shop person like myself." Michael muttered. Justin giggled at the thought..

"Silver plated dental dams?" Ted suggested.

"Two specially engraved double-headed dildos?" Emmett perked up. Justin grimaced.

"How about stemware?" Ben held up a catalogue.

"Honey, dildos are stemware." Emmett cooed. Everyone laughed.

"A water buffalo." Justin exclaimed with a grin at Brian, who rolled his eyes again.

"What?" Michael gave him a look.

"Lesbians are into endangered species." Justin continued with a grin.

"Yeah, unfortunately they aren't one of them." Everyone glared at Brian.

"We need to get something that shows we cared, something special." Michael argued. Brian made a noise at the computer before shutting it down and joining Justin on the couch.

"Well I already got them my present." Brian commented as Justin rearranged their limbs. Justin blinked at him and the others turned to focus on what he was saying.

"You shit!" Michael cussed. "What?"

"I shouldn't tell you…" Justin dug his heel into his ribs and Brian winced. "Fine! Stop! I got them an all expenses trip to Miami…" Jaws dropped. "For me."

"Brian!" Everyone groaned. Justin tilted his head.

"Weddings aren't my thing Sunshine. I won a trip to the White Party and everyone will be MUCH happier without me there." Brian said softly.

"But Lindsay…"

"Understands." Brian interrupted. Justin pouted. "I already talked to them about it. I mean, who WOULD want me there? I'll be drunk, I'll be bored; not to mention better looking than the brides."

"Brian!" Michael hissed.

"And I'll fuck every guy; gay, straight, finally I pass out naked bitching. They would loose their dignity, their friends and their shirts. I'm doing them a favor by going out of town." Justin blinked.

"He has a point." Michael admitted. Emmett and Ted nodded.

"I can see it." Ben said wisely. "I remember the White Party – fun times." Michael pouted and Justin rolled his eyes.

"Wish you could join me Sunshine." Brian said with a grin. "15,000 horny queers all dressed in white." Justin huffed and slammed his textbook shut.

"Uh-oh." Michael teased. "Queen out time?" Justin flipped him the middle finger.

"Don't be dramatic. I hashed it out with them – your tickets on the table by the bed with mine." Everyone blinked, then the gang started complaining while Justin launched himself at Brian.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said in between kisses. "Shit! What I'm gonna wear?"

-The White Party-

Justin squished himself against Brian as they plugged in the laptop and booted up the web cam. "I'm glad they worked everything out." Justin said as the room came into view. "The cake, the rings…"

"I just had to threaten a bunch of people." Brian muttered. Justin poked him as music began to play. Justin watched with a grin as the girls were ushered up the aisle. Emmett gave a not-so-discreet thumbs up to the camera.

"I wish.."

"I know." Brian muttered. He tilted his head at the screen. Debbie was blubbering, Emmett was close to it, and everyone else was watching with baited breath. Words were exchanged and the girls' kissed.

"I wish we could have been there." Justin sniffled.

"You could have." Brian said as the whole group waved at the web cam.

"And miss this?" Justin asked. "They understood." The computer was shut down. The plane dipped. Seatbelts were fastened and soon enough they were coming to a stop on the runway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Dumpster Boy

Friday September 14 1999

"You take those two." Debbie nodded to two smaller trash bags, hefting the others up on her own. Justin scowled. "You're still healing – get used to the light stuff."

"Y-yes, mom." Justin led the way out of the diner to the back dumpster, using his hips to push the door open and kicking a brick to hold it there.

"How's your schoolwork coming?" Debbie asked, gum smacking as Justin reached up to heave the lid to the dumpster open. "Keeping up?"

"Yeah. Way ahead, actually. I should be done with the work by Christmas." Debbie beamed happily as the lid fell to the side with a clang. "I'll be able to… holy shit." Justin froze, staring down into the dumpster.

"What?" Debbie, who had been waiting patiently behind Justin for him to ditch his bag and step back, pushed up onto the rickety steps next to him. "Justin, go inside." Justin let her push him gently away. "Go tell Kiki to call 9-1-1."

Justin nodded and, dropping his garbage bag, hustled back into the Diner. He stuttered out a quick plea to Kiki before rushing into the sole bathroom and collapsing near the toilet, dry heaving until breakfast finally made it back out of his stomach.

He sat there for a while, shaking. He could hear the sirens outside and the concerned voices of the patrons. But he couldn't manage to get to his feet. He jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder, and turned to see Brian squatting next to him with a grim smile.

"Debbie called me." Brian reached over Justin to flush the toilet. As he pulled back, Justin leaned forward to grab his shirt. "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm not in-injured or anything." Justin said as he let Brian help him up. "But…"

"I know." Brian helped him clean up. "Come on – the diner's closing for the next few hours while the cops go through everything. Let's go to the Loft."

"W-what about work?" Meaning Brian's. Brian shrugged.

"Taken care of. Now move that bubble butt!" Justin smiled weakly and followed Brian out of the restroom. Debbie, who was talking to an older cop, immediately rushed over to embrace him.

"This is fucking nuts, Sunshine. You okay?" Justin struggled weakly before melting into her embrace. He nodded. "You sure?"

"Justin Taylor?" Justin glanced up as Debbie released him. The cop was staring at him, pad of paper in hand. Debbie narrowed her eyes at the man. "I just need to clarify that your story matches hers."

"Ask him later!" Debbie ordered. Justin retreated to stand partially behind Brian. "Can't you see he's traumatized?"

"It's for the records, Mrs Novotny. I can't let him leave until he confirms what you said." Justin bit his lip and stopped Debbie from retorting.

"I-It's okay." He hesitantly told the man – a Detective Horvath – exactly what he had seen. By the look on the man's face he knew that the guy now believed Debbie, and Debbie was rolling her eyes as if to say 'see, told you so.'

"Can he go now?" Brian had slipped an arm around his shoulders at some point and was now staring at the detective. Horvath looked a bit put off.

"Yes. But please, if you know of anything or anyone who can help identify this young man." Justin accepted the card Horvath held out. Then he found himself steered out the door by Brian, who didn't seem to be very happy.

"He's a homophobe." Brian said when they reached the jeep. "Did you see his face? He was making comments outside when I came up…"

"Not everyone has to like us, Brian." Justin said softly, more under control. "And if he feels the need to belittle us, he's lacking something important in his life. I feel bad for him." Brian snorted.

"If I had to feel bad for someone, it would be Dumpster Boy." Justin reached over and smacked his arm, making Brian yelp. "WHAT?"

"That's rude!"

"He doesn't have a name. That's what I heard the cops call him…" Justin sighed. "He's the one that needs your pity. Not some over the hill cop who probably won't do shit for him." Justin glanced up.

"You don't really thing that…?"

"I think it'll get put to the backburner like everything else that has to do with us fags." Brian made a face. Justin hummed unhappily. "Which means the killer is still at large and will stay that way."

"We'll have to be more careful." Justin observed as they pulled up to the Loft. "Could we not go out for a few nights?" Brian furrowed his brow. "Just a few nights?"

"I thought we were going to meet the guys at Babylon." They rode the elevator up. "But if you want, we can stay in." Justin was still shaking lightly. "Why don't you go take a shower?"

"Come with me?" Brian smirked.

"I'll call for takeout, then join you." Justin nodded and wandered off slowly, peeling his shirt off when he hits the stairs to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Golden Recital

Monday October 1 1999

"A violin recital." Brian repeated for about the fifth time. Justin rolled his eyes and slid onto his lover's lap, tucking his legs in the space on either side of his hips and wrapping his arms around his neck. "You want me – ME – to go to a violin recital."

"Gus has a cold so Mel and Linds don't know if they should go – they didn't want the tickets to go to waste if they don't." Brian huffed.

"Take Michael. Or Emmett." He suggested, really not wanting to go. "Or I'll watch Gus so they can take you." Justin pulled back.

"You really don't want to go? With me?" He asked softly.

"Sunshine, I love you and I like doing things with you… but you know I don't do romance and violins." Brian sounded sorry, but firm in his decision. Justin sighed and leaned his forehead against Brian's. "I'll give the girls a call and see if they'll be willing to leave Gus with me while you guys go."

"Okay." They shared a brief kiss before Justin hopped off and retreated to the bedroom to pick out his outfit and take a shower. Several minutes later Brian poked his head into the bathroom as Justin adjusted the water temperature.

"They'll be over to pick you up and drop Gus off in an hour." Justin nodded and rolled his eyes at Brian's leer when he dropped his pants. He stepped into the stream of water and heard Brian retreat – as much as he would have loved to shower with the older man, that would have taken longer than they could afford.

As it was he always took a good forty minutes alone…..

When he was finished he toweled off quickly and pulled on a pair of new kakhi type pants Brian had surprised him with. He rolled his eyes at the designer label and hopped around, trying to put on his socks: also designer label no thanks to Brian's love of shopping, spoiling Justin, and a combination of the two.

"They're taking you to dinner after." Brian said from the kitchen as Justin exited the bathroom. "Gus and I are going to meet you guys at that new Spanish cuisine place."

"Spanish?" Justin made a face. "Never had it before." He checked his wallet for his allergy list – you never know – before stuffing it in his back pocket.

"It's like Thai." Brian tilted his head. "Sort of." Justin slipped on his dress shoes. "Wear the light blue button-down." Justin gave him a look but complied, slipping on yet another designer label shirt and leaving it open for the time being.

"Tie?"

"Would like nothing more than to tie you up." Justin rolled his eyes as Brian crept up from behind him and spoke into his ear. "Unfortunately I don't think the munchers would be too happy to find their guest of the evening literally tied up."

"I don't know, Mel thinks I'm cute…" Brian grimaced and stepped back. "But seriously, is this a tie kind of event?"

"Wouldn't know, but never hurts to be prepared." Brian rummages through the closet and came out with a silky blue tie, the exact shade of Justin's eyes. Justin rolled his eyes and let Brian loop it around his shoulders.

Justin was just running his fingers through his hair when the buzzer went off and Brian retreated to let the girls in. He decided to let it go – it usually dried all right on it's own – and poked his head out to say hi to the girls.

Brian had already commandeered Gus and was bouncing him up and down, while the girls stood by the doorway. Gus' bag was plopped next to the counter. He waved a quick hello and retreated to finish dressing. "Are you sure you don't want to go with him Bri?" Lindsay asked.

"He would just fall asleep – probably snore." Justin said through the partitions. "Maybe even drool on my shoulder."

"I do NOT drool." Brian huffed. "Especially not on Armani." Justin smirked. "But I probably would fall asleep as long as it didn't actually sound like a squalling cat."

"The violinist is actually very good." Lindsay pouted. "I hear he's up for big awards, maybe even some sort of recording deal." Justin emerged from the bedroom, tightening the tie around his neck. "I hear he's cute too." At this Brian narrowed his gaze for a second.

"Well, if he's any good bring him back to the loft." He directed at Justin, who laughed. Brian swiveled and brought Gus into the living room.

"Always thinking with your dick." Melanie muttered. Brian shrugged. "Well we have to get going so we aren't late." Justin shrugged his coat on as Lindsay gave a non-responsive Brian a few last minute instructions.

Justin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was a little too stiff, and the padding a little too worn, for his tastes. The room itself was pretty grand, and filled to capacity for the event. Lindsay and Melanie flanked him on either side.

"Deb's really getting on that cop's case." Melanie whispered. "They still haven't found that kid's name." Lindsay wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Discrimination exists even where it shouldn't."

"It's a shame." Justin stayed silent, not really wanting to relive the sight of the boy's body sprawled carelessly in the dumpster. "Please tell me you two are being careful?"

"Hm? Oh, us. Yeah." Justin tilted his head. "We haven't really tricked much lately anyway. We're trying to stay away from it unless we both want it."

"It's about time." Melanie muttered. "He needs to grow up a bit." Lindsay gently swatted her arm. "What? He isn't going to stay young and beautiful forever!"

"To me he will." Justin frowned at her. The lights dimmed a bit and attention turned to the small stage. A slim young man with curly dark hair had made his way up without notice. Justin tilted his head a bit and took in the greasy hair, the goatee, and the frosty gaze. Justin's gaydar pinged away as the young man began to play.

Lindsay and Melanie were enthralled with the playing. And while Justin admitted it was stunning, he was rather distracted by his own talent ordering him to capture the moment. He turned the leaflet over and began to sketch the young man in various poses, paying particular attention to the fingers and hands as they flew over the violin.

Time flew by – probably because he was enraptured with his drawing – and the concert ended. Justin blinked a few times before he was pulled up and after Lindsay, towards the back of the stadium where Ethan Gold was sitting, handing out autographs and talking to the high and mighty.

Lindsay plowed her way in without a care as Melanie rolled her eyes. Justin just waited to see what she was going to do, and wasn't surprised when she led the young man gently over to them. "Ethan, this is my partner Melanie and our friend Justin." Just politely shook Ethan's hand, noting the sudden interested look in his eyes. "It's Justin's birthday."

"Happy birthday, then." Justin smiled in thanks. "You were very distracting, you know."

"Me?"

"Normally I don't care about the stares, but yours was different." Lindsay and Melanie melted into the background and Justin wanted to give them an annoyed glare.

"Oh, I'm an artist." Justin said in explanation, waving the pamphlet and drawings he had done. Ethan plucked the paper out of his grasp and studied them with wide eyes.

"You're really good. I move pretty fast yet you managed to capture every detail…" Justin shrugged.

"You can keep that. I can re-draw them if I need to." Ethan nodded and muttered a low thanks. "Look I,"

"Want to have dinner with me some time?" Justin paused.

"I can't." Justin finally answered. Ethan's face fell.

"Maybe not tonight, but some other time?" Justin shook his head gently. "Lunch?" Man he was persistent!

"I have a boyfriend." But don't tell Brian that, Justin thought. Ethan's face fell again. "Sorry. And I really have to go meet up with the girls so we can go meet him for dinner."

"Okay." Justin turned away from Ethan, who was beginning to give him the creeps with that stare, and gave Lindsay a slight glare when he found them.

"You don't have to try to set me up with other people." He said as they exited the building. "I'm happy with Brian." Lindsay shrugged, only slightly apologetic. "I just hope he doesn't turn into a stalker."

"He wouldn't!"

Brian was already at the restaurant when they pulled in, Gus in his arms trying to pull off his little hat. Lindsay immediately relieved Brian of trying to save the hat and Justin slid under his arm. "He doesn't like hats." Brian said with a scowl.

"I don't blame him if they all look like that." Justin whispered as they followed the girls inside – the hat truly was atrocious: rainbow colors. As if they needed that to let everyone know of their status. Brian chuckled.

"How was the show?"

"I spent the whole time drawing the violinist." Justin said guiltily. Neither of the girls noticed his comment. "He's not too bad looking, but not your type." He added.

"How so?"

"Greasy." Brian grimaced. "He asked me out."

"You said no." As if he would say yes! Justin nodded. They were shown to their table. "Then why the worried face?"

"He didn't want to take no for an answer. I'm just hoping he doesn't try to find me again later." Brian opened his mouth to comment and Justin gave him a look. "He was kind of creepy."

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"Ethan – he wouldn't take no for an answer." Lindsay rolled her eyes slightly so Justin ignored her.

"Well I'll protect you." Justin glared at Brian's smirk.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Melanie cocked an eyebrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Of Stalkers and Creeps

Sunday October 14 1999

"Justin, would you PLEASE calm down?" Brian rubbed the bridge of his nose as Justin paced through the Loft. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Justin flailed his arms and screeched in true drama queen fashion. "I've got a greasy guy with a RAT on his face STALKING me, and you want me to calm down!"

"You don't know that he's stalking you." Brian pointed out. "You only JUST met him, he could have been around before without you noticing him. Or he's new and just out of the closet enough to visit Liberty Ave."

"He's stalking me, I swear it!" Brian reached up and snagged Justin by the shirt as he paced by. Justin fell with a startled 'oomph' onto Brian's lap.

"Has he approached you? Talked to you? Looked at you?" Justin shook his head and shrugged.

"I swear I feel his eyes on me!" Brian wove his arms around Justin, determined to keep him on his lap and still. "It's creepy."

"Sunshine, EVERYBODY stares at you on Liberty." Brian smirked. "You're not exactly a troll." Justin rolled his eyes.

"You stole that from Daphne." Brian shrugged. "I know I get stared at but this feeling is downright creepy. I never felt it before." He insisted.

"He'll give up after a while." Brian said soothingly. "Where have you seen him?"

"Mostly around Liberty, on the streets. He was at PIFA when I went to visit the art department." Justin shuddered. "I saw him outside of Babylon the other night."

"Well, I can't blame him for wanting you." Brian teased. "He'll eventually go away. If you ever see him by the Loft or Diner, tell me." Justin nodded. "Hopefully he's smart enough to not do anything." Justin readily agreed.

"Hopefully he doesn't go to PIFA." Justin added. "I don't think I could stand it if I had to see him everyday." Brian grimaced.

"Well forget about him for now – don't you have a shift at the diner?" Justin made a face and Brian let him get up. "Go, get dressed and ready. Want me to drive you down?"

"No, it isn't too far to walk. That's the only exercise I get." Justin shrugged. Brian made a face. Seconds later Justin was back out of the bedroom wearing a decent pair of slacks and a plain shirt.

He had taken to wearing plain clothes during his day shifts when the diner was full with people who were sober and more interested in eating than anything else (yes, quite the big surprise considering the guys on liberty), and wore his "club gear" for night shifts.

"Call me on break?" Brian asked as Justin slipped his shoes on. Justin nodded. "Later."

"Later." And Justin was gone.

Justin rubbed his hands together then dug in his pockets for his gloves. It was unusually cold for October and Justin hoped it didn't mean a cold winter. "We should just move to Florida." He muttered as he crossed onto Liberty Ave.

There was no sign of his stalker so he happily jogged up the steps into the diner. Debbie looked up from behind the register and Justin eyed the place – pretty dead, which meant slow work. That he could do, and happily.

"They've got this big hubbub downtown." Debbie said as he slipped on an apron. "They've got the guys running for Mayor giving speeches."

"Already?" Justin shook his head.

"I hear the one guy, Stockwell, is a major asshole." Justin heard the word 'homophobe' floating in that statement. "And he's more popular over Deekins."

"That won't be good." Justin said, glancing out at the Ave. "But I doubt the public would ever allow someone with such blatant discrimination to step up like that."

"You have your faith, Sunshine, but I don't for one minute believe that most of the people in the Pitts would love to see us gone." Justin sighed, knowing she was right. "Your mom and I are putting together some protests and rallies throughout the next month: Care to join us?"

"You know me and crowds, Deb. I'll help with posters and other stuff, but I don't think I could stand being in the middle or even NEAR a crowd like that."

"I didn't even think of that – I'm sorry Sunshine." Coffee pots were refilled and Justin replaced a few drinks. Then he disappeared into the back for a quick drink from the employees mini fridge. That's when he heard the voices.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Justin's." Justin poked his head around to look out one of the small windows and saw Ethan talking to Deb. Shit!

"What's your name?" Debbie was asking. "Never saw you around before."

"I'm Ethan. I just moved here." Justin huffed. Now what? "Justin told me he worked here and I came to say hello." Justin prayed Debbie wouldn't believe the guy and wished he had told the woman about Ethan's stalker qualities sooner.

"Let me go check – he went in the back but he could have went off to have a smoke." Thank GOD. Justin hopped away from the door as Debbie strode in. She had been about to holler for him when she noticed him tucked in the corner. "What are you..?"

"SH!" Justin shushed her. She frowned. "Listen, I meant to tell you today. That guy out there? He's been stalking me." Debbie blinked.

"Well who wouldn't?" She started to chuckle. "You're so damn cute!" Then she saw the look on his face.

"I met him at the concert the girls took me to." Justin said. "He asked me out and didn't like it when I said no." Justin sighed. "I've been seeing him around and I get creepy feelings when he actually looks at me."

"Honey, he's just some guy who likes you. What's so creepy about him and how do you know that he's stalking you?" Debbie asked.

"He's always one step behind me, coming out of stores after me. I can feel him staring at me! It isn't a coincidence!" Justin pouted. "Can you get rid of him?"

"I doubt it kiddo, but I'll tell him you're working and won't be able to hang out with him." Justin nodded and Debbie went back out into the Diner. "He just got back in," She said to Ethan. "But he's working right now and doesn't like to be interrupted on the job. You understand, right?"

Justin didn't hear Ethan's reply, instead walking out to stand behind the counter. He and Ethan glanced at each other then he turned and ignored the young man. Ethan slid onto a stool. Justin shook the coffee container at him and after a nod, poured.

"I just wanted to see if you changed your mind." Ethan said when it became clear Justin really didn't have anything else to do. "You know, about going out with me."

"I didn't and I don't." Justin replied curtly, wishing there was something for him to do. Debbie was waitressing and he was her backup.

"Because of that guy?"

"I'm in a relationship." Of sorts, he thought silently. "I don't do affairs and I don't trick behind his back." Ethan was silent and Justin sighed, prepared for a long eight hour shift.

Brian stared at Gardner as if he was an alien. Or joking. Of which he was neither, apparently. "You want me to work on WHOSE campaign?" He rubbed at his ears as if to clean them. Like maybe he heard wrong.

"Brian, it's business. He asked for the best and you're it." Brian rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I didn't sign any deals yet, but i…"

"I know you want this company to be big, but I just can't work for a bigoted homophobe." Brian interrupted. "You wouldn't understand: you're straight. He isn't after you or your family."

"Be reasonable."

"I am! I've heard his little speech about cleaning Liberty up. I also heard his lackeys discussing different policies. 24 hour police surveillance, raids, shutting down the clubs… no other street gets this much attention." Brian fumed. "And even though I'm queer I've seen some of the hetero joints – I've been in that world and it's no different than mine."

"This is a big opportunity." Gardner wasn't listening.

"Then get someone else to do it." Brian stood to leave. Gardner merely sighed.

"You can't refuse a job."

"Watch me."

TBC

Giving a shout out to all reviewers and readers, thanks for sticking with me. Got another... ten or so chapters for this fic. I'm working on a fourth but it's slow going, i've got too many ideas bouncing around and not all of them are for QaF (got a few Supernatural, a few White Collar, a few Fallen, and a few crossover ideas - add to that i'm job hunting, so my head is very very busy!) Next update should be within a few more days!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Sapp

Thursday October 25 1999

Justin couldn't believe it. He stared down at the letter from PIFA, just about ready to crumble into a tiny ball.

_Dear Mr. Taylor,_

_We regret to inform you that you have been denied financial aide on account that a close member of the family is financially able…_

_We understand your situation and are willing to work with you, however you must be able to have some of the tuition money ready by the beginning of the semester._

_There are programs available and we sent their brochures along with applications to several scholarships we feel you have a strong chance of attaining….._

He had been counting on financial aide to help with some of the college bills, but apparently his father made too much money. Coupled with his "disability" they were apparently reluctant to accept him unless he provided some of the tuition up front.

"Fuck!" He sank into the couch with a groan. Brian glanced up from his computer, where he had been planted for a good two hours. "They denied financial aide."

"I can pay for.."

"No – I have to do this on my own. I remember our deal, but I want to try." Brian shrugged. "How's the campaign going?" Justin asked softly, watching as Brian grimaced in distaste.

"Sucks. I can't believe Ryder blackmailed me into doing this." Justin sighed. Brian had been forced into taking up Stockwell's campaign. It was that or lose his job…. And Brian couldn't deal with being fired OR quitting, so he took the job.

"Do as poorly as you can." Justin suggested with a smirk. "Meanwhile I have to find a better paying job." Brian snorted. "I have until January… I have some money saved up already."

"How much do you need?"

"It sounds like they want a good portion of tuition – about half, maybe. Then they would be willing to work out payment plans and stuff. I have a couple thou saved but we're talking a good 10-15 grand." Brian whistled.

"I can help with some of it – don't give me that look, you could think of it as a loan." Justin bit his lip. "Try to find a job and if you can't…."

"I guess we could talk about it then." There was some clicking from the computer and Brian cleared his throat.

"You could work with Emmett." Justin glanced up. "Job openings." Brian pointed to the computer wit a smirk. "Torso is hiring." Justin grimaced. "Okay, not Torso… ah, they don't pay much either. Moving on." There was a pause. "Big Q?"

"Hell no."

"Fast food – you could get us a discount in Thai!" Justin snickered.

"Oh please."

"Restaraunts…."

"I already work in a diner."

"But the pay is better. What about.. Clothing stores?" The printer buzzed and Justin assumed Brian was printing out applications and information.

"I want something cool, fun, flexible.." Yeah, right.

"Oh look at that, Babylon is looking for dancers." This was said distractedly. Justin glanced up in interest.

"I like to dance." Brian blinked out of his daze. "How much?"

"How much what? Babylon… oh you gotta be kidding me! You are NOT stripping to your briefs and dancing." Brian wrinkled his nose.. then again Justin was hot enough for it.

"It would be a night job and I SEE the tips they get. Come on, how much?" Justin hopped up and joined Brian at the computer. "Ten an hour, more if you move up in ranks – not bad."

"Justin." 

"Print it."

"Justin…."

"It might be fun."

"I give up…."

** Four Days Later**

Justin could feel Brian's eyes on him and it made him hot. Well, hotter. Gary Sapperstien – The Sap – had given him the job almost as quickly as Justin had let his pants fall during the "interview." Apparently the blond twink look was very IN at the moment and Gary was in need of dancers that fit that look….

Justin knew he looked good and despite the initial panic at the thought of being one of the main target in the large crowd…. He was actually pretty damn good! He had rhythm, he could hold a beat, and he wasn't overly chubby or overly muscled. He looked about HALF his age and had a very nice sized package, thank you very much!

So he had been dancing nights for the past four days. The tips weren't too great – half of the time the guys could barely reach him – but he got way more here than at the Diner (which he still had shifts at.)

That alone made it worth the long nights… and Gary's occasionally foul attitude. Brian had warned him many times about Sap an his extracurricular activities, but Justin waved him off. So far so good…

Justin climbed down from his "stage" and made his way to the back where the dancers took their breaks. He smiled at Brian and shrugged – Sap didn't like his boys conversing with customers – as he disappeared inside.

"Taylor." Justin froze and turned to glance questioningly at Gary. He accepted the offered martini glass and took a sip at Gary's insistence. It tasted sour…

"You're doing good out there. Thought you might like to make a little more money on the side." Justin was barely aware that the man's arm was winding around his shoulders.

"Doing what?"

"Dancing, looking pretty." Gary pushed the glass back up and Justin took a longer drink. Then accepted a bullet from the man and snorted. His head spun in a good way as they walked "Have you ever been to the VIP lounge?"

"No." Gary was leading him down a different hallway. "Brian probably has." Gary snorted softly. They reached a doorway and Gary lightly nudged Justin inside.

"Every so often I choose one of my boys to come back and have a little fun." Gary explained as Justin's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. When they finally did, he felt his stomach drop.

There was already another dancer, surrounded by a group of men and suspended in a swing. His face was slack and his eyes glazed – he had been drugged. Justin gulped and refused to walk any further into the room.

"Come on, don't you want to try it?" Justin shook his head, dizzy from the poppers and drink. Two more men melted from the shadows on either side and Justin felt a strong chest behind him. Arms came up.

"No!" Justin twisted and something was waved under his nose. His body dropped like dead weight and suddenly Gary was on his knees in front of him. Fumbling with his belt.

"I SAID NO!" Justin lashed out with a foot, but his legs were grabbed quickly and held down. His pants wrapped around his ankles. A glass was brought to his lips and someone stuck their finger in his mouth. He choked on the drink as Sap grabbed his limp dick.

Whatever was in the drink was strong and totally knocked out his body, but he could feel everything and knew exactly what was happening as they hefted him into a sling halfway across the room. 'Shit. I should have listened to Brian.' He thought helplessly as he was arranged.

His head was tilted back and his vision swam. Something warm and wet bumped against his ass and mouth, something else slapped his sides. There was brief pain… and then a loud crash and a bunch of shouting. His head throbbed painfully and whatever was poking him disappeared.

"Justin!" He blacked out.

Note: I looked up a few high end colleges – most seem to be about 4-7 grand per semester for fine arts and media arts programs. I don't know if PIFA is real or not so… I also don't know if a college would do what I just wrote out.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Yes, i'm back. Finally. But my computer is still iffy so bear with me - i will try to update this story as fast as possible. Most chapters are finished (i think.) Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Rage

Monday November 5 1999

Brian watched Justin toss and turn and tried to ignore the welt marks on his younger lover's wrists. Exactly one week ago he had barged into the employees lounge after Justin failed to return to the dance floor and followed the hallways to find Justin: slung up in a bondage sling and drugged out of his mind.

Gary, who was now held in the local jailhouse sporting numerous bruises and at least one broken bone, had been watching with glee from the side as some of his VIP buddies..

God, they were TOUCHING his lover! There was a dick in his mouth and one up his ass by the time Brian managed to break in. By the time he had finished with the pussies (they really were.. the ones that didn't run for it were crying as Brian wiped the floor with them) he chillingly noted the lack of condoms….

"Brian?" Brian blinked and turned back to Justin. Only his face was visible, the rest of his body wrapped with the duvet.

"It's early Sunshine, go back to sleep." Brian joined him on the bed. Thankfully (and pretty surprisingly) Justin didn't seem to be bothered by Brian's touches, though he flinched around other people.

A visit with Jamie coaxed Justin down from a panic high in the hospital when Justin had briefly woken, then a long joint session the following day revealed Justin's deep rooted trust in Brian to be the main reason for the lack of flinching. Brian was thrilled at the level of trust, and assured Justin he felt the same….

Brian gently coaxed the duvet out of Justin's white knuckled grip and slid in beside his lover, wrapping the warmth around them again. "I should have listened to you." Justin said after a minute. "You tried to warn me about him."

"Yes I did, and yes you should have." Brian bumped him with his shoulder. "But we both know that you don't listen very well! If I had truly thought you would be in danger I wouldn't have let you take the job."

"You didn't know…"

"And neither did you." Justin was silent. "Want to try to go back to sleep?" Justin shook his head. "Dreams?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're up for them to come over today?" Brian was referring to the get-together Debbie insisted on. Brian couldn't dissuade her, but managed to convince everyone to come to the Loft so Justin didn't have to go out.

Why she wanted a get together, he didn't know.

"I'll be fine." Justin said softly. "Jamie will be here if I need her." Jamie was going to once again be a frequent visitor. Justin had requested to help him deal with the return of his PTSD and Brian agreed to a few sessions as well.

"And you can come up here if you need to." Justin leaned against him with a huff. "I know this isn't fun." Brian said gently. "But we'll get through it."

"What if…" Brian could almost feel Justin gag and quickly wrapped an arm around him to soothe him.

"No what if. We'll get your tests beck in the next few days." Justin shuddered.

"I still won't be in the clear for another couple rounds."

"We'll worry about that IF it comes up." Brian stopped that line of thought. "They found no trace of that in you at the hospital." Referring to any semen. "So it's a low chance."

"But still there." Brian sighed and squeezed Justin gently. "I can't help but think…."

"I know." They sat in silence. "I want you to know – even IF, I won't leave you." Justin turned to bury his head in Brian's chest. "We have a few hours before they start to get here. Lets go shower and clean up."

Debbie was the first to arrive, carrying a platter of food that she immediately started preparing. After giving Justin a big, bone crushing hug that he wiggled out of after a few seconds. Emmett flounced in five minutes later, followed by the girls and Gus. Jamie arrived last.

Justin retreated to the bedroom for a little bit of peace and quiet not twenty minutes after their arrival. They were a loud bunch, always moving and touching… it was wreaking havok on his nerves and he could hear Jamie trying to tell the group to tone it down.

Then Emmett's phone rang.

"Teddy?" Justin perked up, wondering where the accountant had gotten to. He was the only one not in attendance. "What around you doing in the stairwell? Come in!" Justin wandered out when he heard the bunch moving and followed them.

Ted was halfway down the stairs, wearing a trench coat. Justin tilted his head as Emmett stepped down to him. "What's wrong?" Ted leaned in and whispered something. "What do you mean you still have an erection?" Justin saw Brian choke back a laugh.

"Thank you CNN." Ted wasn't amused. "I took Viagra last night – it's been 18 hours and it still hasn't gone down." Emmett was giggling – yes, giggling – as he passed the little bottle of pills over.

"Have you tried soaking it?" Emmett asked as Justin grabbed the bottle.

"How about a cold shower?"

"How about scaring it?" Brian piped up. Justin felt the tension drain and he smirked.

"That's for hiccups."

"BOO!" Ted rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.

"Thank you all for caring."

"What about looking at something that TOTALLY turns you off?" Mel asked. Justin could SEE Brian's evil smirk.

"That's a GREAT idea? Why don't the two of you show him your tits?" Both girls screeched and smacked him while Justin laughed.

"You said it would only last a couple of hours." Ted hissed.

"Go figure." Emmett shrugged. Justin had to…

"Maybe you should take some." He turned to Brian. "Our sex life isn't what it used to be." Everyone turned to stare at him. "What? We were down to four times a day!"

"You twat!" Brian grabbed him gently and pinched him. Justin laughed.

"I've got to do something." Ted was almost wailing.

"Ok, ok, we'll go see a doctor." Emmett sighed, moving to get his coat.

"Well, just try to hang on until next Monday." Justin gave Brian a look.

"What's next Monday?"

"Flag day!"

"Brian!" Five voices shouted in a mixture of laughter and horror.

Justin watched through the opened partitions as Brian paced around the kitchen area, trying to put the food Debbie brought over away. He wasn't having much luck since Jamie was also lending a hand.

She had stayed behind to talk with them about Gary and Justin's uncertainty at pressing charges. Brian was all for it, full speed ahead! But Justin wasn't sure if he wanted to go through all of the hooplah… he was also a bit concerned that their past would be dug up.

He sighed and buried his head in a pillow….

"Justin!" There was a dull thud and a curse. Justin glanced up to see Jamie steadying Brian, who was trying to balance the rest of the food containers. Justin bit his lip in laughter. "Get the door?"

"Door?" Oh, the dull thud had been someone knocking on the door. Justin hopped up and made his way over to the door. He slid it open to partially reveal an older woman, holding a chocolate cake.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm looking for Brian Kinney?" The woman looked confused. Justin blinked a few times before twisting towards the kitchen.

"Brian!" Brian glanced up, now free of food containers. "There's a woman here to see you – she has cake." Justin turned to smile at her. "Is that double chocolate?"

"With chocolate chips." The woman confirmed nervously. Brian padded over and froze.

"Mom." Justin moved out of the way, a little bit confused at the sudden chilly mood.

"We haven't seen each other in a while, so I thought I'd stop by on my way to church." She glanced between them and into the loft. Jamie stayed out of sight in the kitchen.

"Christmas…" Brian muttered with a sigh. He relieved her of the cake and passed it on to Justin. "Go put it on the counter, we'll have to make room for it. Or toss it."

"Brian!" Justin pouted. "I happen to like chocolate, chocolate chip." But he complied and brought it into the kitchen. He took a little lick of the frosting as Brian conversed with his mother in low tones. Temptation won out and he lifted off the saran wrap and dug out a fork.

"You're going to hell!" Justin glanced up in surprise just in time to see Brian take a step back from his mother, who was giving him such an evil stare…

"For what, fucking other men or not telling you?" Justin and Jamie shared a look. "Well fuck you Joanie, at least you won't be alone with the devil!"

"How dare you?" Jamie motioned for Justin to stay seated. "You dare imply that I, your mother, would be… I brought you into this world!" Brian made a face.

"And what a world! So, you didn't abort me like a good little catholic… but you'll be going to hell for sitting back and chugging the booze while Daddy Dearest left me black and blue. Last I heard, abuse was a sin in the eyes of the lord." Justin had enough and ignored Jamie.

"How dare YOU come into our home and say such things!" Justin spat, getting right up in Joan's face. "You have NO right to judge ANYONE when you yourself are a drunkard and an abuser!"

"I.. You dare…" Justin pushed himself right into her personal space, making her take a step back.

"Brian is a FAR better human being than you could ever hope to be. He's true to himself, he doesn't bullshit others, and he doesn't discriminate." They were not in the hallway. "I'd say he has a better chance of getting into heaven than YOU, you…"

"Justin, whoa!" Brian embraced him from behind and lifted him up, pulling him back into the loft. Joan was left standing there, mouth gaping in shock. The door slid shut with a bang.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Family Values

Thursday November 15 1999

Brian stretched out on the chaise in his office, about ready to give up. The board for their latest client was for shit, the morons in the art department seemed to have some sort of "artists block", and Justin was late for their lunch date.

"Brian?" Brian glanced up to see Cynthia's head poking around the door hesitantly. "I'm sorry to bother you but…"

"Brian, we have to talk!" Brian sighed as his sister barged in, followed by one of her spawn. "Peter broke his arm and I need to go to the hospital."

"So why are you here?" Brian asked with a sigh.

"I need you to watch John." Brian glanced at the boy.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm at work."

"Well, I don't know what else to do." Brian frowned.

"Take him with you? OR better yet, hire a sitter!" She rolled her eyes at him. "Have mom watch him – you know how much she _loves_ the brats."

"She's indisposed." Brian smirked. "I don't have time for this!" Brian sighed.

"How long?"

"I don't know, but I'll call." She turned to John. "Now you behave." Right, like that would happen. John settled into one of the chairs without a word, fingers popping away at his gameboy. Thankfully, very little time had passed before Brian was saved.

"Brian, Jamie told me to tell you that you may be called on for testimony." Justin cut right to the chase (in more was than one) and dropped himself onto Brian's lap. He hadn't even notice John sitting in the corner. "I don't want to do this."

"Justin, we all agreed on it." Brian ruffled windblown blond hair. "Jamie said it was best to face your fear and get justice." John was watching them – partly curious and partly revolted. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Another boy stepped up." Justin finally said as Brian soothed him. "A little older than me. He said… it happened about a month ago. He wasn't a full time dancer and only danced when Sap asked him to."

"This is good! The more people that step up, the less you will be in the spotlight." Brian said encouragingly. Justin shrugged. "Now, forget about it. We have a guest." Justin glanced up in surprise and looked around until her spotted John.

"Who's that?" John glanced up briefly.

"My sister's kid." Justin nodded. "The other one is in the hospital – broken arm or something – so we get this one for god knows how long."

"What's your name?" Justin asked. John looked up.

"John." Justin nodded.

"Well, John, Brian has work to do so why don't we go back to the loft?" Justin suggested wearily. John made a strange noise.

"Why would I want to go alone anywhere with a faggot?" Justin blinked in surprise. Brian merely wrapped his arms around his waist. "You'd probably molest me or something."

"What…?"

"Leave it, Sunshine. He's a prick just like his mother. And his grandmother." Brian gave John a look. "They taught him so well – like a little puppy. Don't let him get to you."

"Right…" Justin just shook his head sadly. "Well I'm going back to the loft. Then I'm going over to Daphne's for a while I guess. If you need anything…" He trailed off and Brian grinned. They shared a quick kiss – meaning it lasted a mere few seconds and didn't involve any tongue – and Justin headed off.

(Later that night)

"So the kid's a total brat? That sucks." Daphne said with a sigh as Justin sipped at a beer.

"Not only a brat, but a homophobic one!" Justin added. "God, I hope the little creep doesn't touch any of my stuff!" He almost went cross-eyed at the thought. His phone buzzed, startling him, and they shared a laugh as he answered it. "Hey Brian, what's up?"

"Get home. Now." Justin tilted his head at the tone of voice Brian used. "The little bastard just… he…. Just get home." There was a click and Justin sighed.

"I gotta get going, something's wrong." He said as he packed his gear.

"Hope it isn't too terrible." Daphne said sympathetically. Justin gave her a quick peck on the cheek and made his way back to the loft, where he found Brian pacing around the room in a quiet fury. Debbie, Michael, and the rest of the gang where there.

"Brian?" Justin asked, putting his stuff down. "What happened?" Everyone shot him 'good luck' looks as he tried to sidle up to his partner. There was a collective sigh of relief when he finally got Brian to stand still and was pressed against him.

"John told his mother that Brian molested him – she called the cops." Justin blinked a few times before he frowned.

"He what?" He tilted his head to look up at Brian. "What happened?" Brian shot him a look and was about to say something when Justin shoved him away.

"Don't you dare cuss at me!" He said hotly much to everyone else's surprise. "And don't give me that look, either. I know you didn't do a damn thing to him Brian." To everyone's amazement Brian deflated.

"I caught him lifting money from my wallet so I gave him a swirly." Justin blinked again in surprise, before bursting into hysterical giggles.

"You gave him a swirly? Good god!" He shook his head.

"Laugh all you want, Sunshine, but now the little cretin is pointing fingers that don't need to be pointed and Brian's going to get in trouble for something he didn't do." Justin sobered at Debbie's harsh reminder and he shook his head.

"And we all know how people can be about gay molestation accusations." Ted piped up.

"Not to mention the charges his mom might throw at him." Michael said. Justin turned to Brian but Michael was the one to explain. "Brian stormed over there after he was arrested."

"They actually arrested you?" Justin asked. "And you…?" He trailed off at the disgruntled look on Brian's face and sighed. "We'll figure something out." Justin assured his partner.

"And to think I gave the brat some comic books and quarters for the video games at the mall." Michael muttered as everyone started to file out. Brian disappeared into the bathroom and Justin locked up behind Debbie. He glanced around the loft – nothing was out of place to suggest John had rifled through things – then went into the bedroom just as Brian re-emerged and climbed into the bed.

"Brian… where's your bracelet?"

(The next day)

Justin frowned as he watched Brian's cretin nephew playing a video game at the local mall. Peeking out from under his long sleeve shirt was Brian's cowry shell bracelet, which made Justin's blood just about boil. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Carl Horvath's personal cell number.

"Yeah?"

"Carl, it's Justin." There was a grunt. "I'm at the mall and I just saw John, Brian's nephew."

"The one that accused him?" Carl asked.

"Yeah. He's got Brian's bracelet on, I can see it from here." There was a disgruntled grumble on the other end.

"All right. I'll come by and pick you up – we're going to go talk to his mother." Justin grinned and hung up. He met Carl in an unmarked car outside the mall and they cruised over to Brian's sister's house, where they where allowed in by a rather grumpy woman.

They timed it just right because before the woman could really question them John came home and stood frozen in the doorway. Justin watched as he pulled his sleeves over his knuckles. "Just the person we wanted to see." Carl said and John shot Justin an ugly look.

"I don't want to talk to you." John said as his mother joined him in the hallway.

"Well you can just listen." Carl said stoicly. "You see molestation is a serious offense that we investigate harshly…"

"He touched me! He did!" John said suddenly. "And I don't want to talk about what he did to me." Justin frowned. "Can I go?"

"You see someone reported that they saw you wearing something that belongs to Mr. Kinney – something that he claims you stole." John fidgeted. "Can we see both of your wrists?"

"What are you saying?" Claire asked shrilly. "My son is NOT a liar!"

"No, he's just a disrespectful homophobe like you and your mother!" Justin shot back. Carl shot him a look and he backed down. "I saw him wearing the bracelet at the mall. If you look on the inside, you'll find Brian's initials."

"We need to follow up on this, just to be sure." Carl said. "Your arms." John shot them all a dirty look and roughly pulled the bracelet off and threw it on the floor.

"I don't get it – he's just a dirty fag!" He stormed upstairs and Claire merely watched him go. Justin picked up the bracelet and showed Brian's initials to Carl, who sighed.

"The charges against Mr. Kinney will be dropped. I highly suggest you get your son some counseling – it's illegal to steal from anyone and then accuse them of molestation when they're caught red handed, regardless of the person's orientation. It could be seen as a hate crime even." Carl said softly. Justin followed him out.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Campaign

Sunday November 18 1999

Justin pressed close to Brian as people milled about. Music played over the speakers, just loud enough for him to feel the vibrations in his chest. It was comforting, even though the crowd wasn't.

"You sure you want to be here?" Brian asked as Debbie took center stage. Justin nodded. "Okay, just tell me if you change your mind."

"You know I will." Debbie was – thankfully – replaced by dancer number one. "Who would have thought… a strip show for charity." Justin was mildly amused.

"Me." Brian said teasingly. "But in all seriousness, Sunshine, the breeders have been doing it just as long as we have." Justin gave a shudder. Dancer number one was replaced. "Back when I was just out of college, one of my first clients invited me to a strip bar."

"Shit, no!"

"Yeah. It was a lot like this… just way more boring. And a bit gross." Justin made a face.

"I don't get why it's okay for THEM to do that and not us." Justin said with a sigh. "Stockwell is getting stronger."

"Unfortunately." Brian grimaced in distaste. "I think this is the first time in my life I ever regretted something." Justin twisted in his stool to wrap an arm around Brian's waist.

"It's a job. You need the money unless you want to end up bunking with me at Deb's because you couldn't finish paying off the Loft." They both shuddered. Then Justin became thoughtful. "You know, I could do my internship for PIFE before I start classes."

"Hm?"

"It was one of the options I was given – when I talked to the Dean about payments. He said I could get an internship somewhere under PIFA if I can manage to bring up a littler over half of tuition. IF I make it through a semester, they would use that money earned to pay off another ¼ of the bill and look into financial aide or scholarship for the rest."

"That sounds like a good plan." Brian agreed.

"I was thinking of doing that internship at Vangard." Brian looked down at him. "I could use the art room and resources to help…"

"No." Justin blinked. "I won't have you ruin your college career like that." Justin bit his lip. "Even if you don't work directly under me OR anyone linked to Stockwell, it would be Vangard agency stock."

"But…"

"No." Brian wasn't even going to consider it. He gave Justin a small smile. "But I'm sure the competition under Deacon could use your… expertise." Brian said slyly. Justin's eyes lit up.

"That's a good idea!" Brian reached around Justin to snag the pants of a guy heading towards the stage, while Justin pondered. Brian smirked and pulled a bill out of his pocket.

"Hundred buck if you show your cock… on stage." He stage-whispered. Justin turned around. The guy smirked and nodded.

"You're horrible." Justin muttered, relaxing against Brian's chest. Catcalls could be heard seconds later as the hot stud dropped his pants, leaving Debbie screeching – half in laughter and half in outrage. Then there was a bang and dead silence.

"Pittsburg PD!" Brian groaned. "This establishment has been closed due to violation of…" Everyone was moving, so Justin leaned closer to Brian. "You need to vacate the premises…" Brian pulled Justin away from the swarming crowd and out the back.

"Fuck!" Brian pouted when they were clear. "It was just getting fun." The exited the alley and turned right, closer to the heart of Liberty. "Want to go see if anything is going on at one of the other bars?"

"Sure." Justin agreed. As they walked they became increasingly aware that the normal hustle and bustle was flowing AWAY from their direction. Lights were out – or going out – up and down the street, and cops were patrolling.

"What the fuck?" Brian paused to look at a shop door – a big bold sign proclaimed the store 'closed.' Justin was trembling next to him. "Justin…"

"That homophobic little FUCK." Brian pulled Justin away, turning them back towards the other end of the street. And towards the Loft. Brian couldn't say anything as they walked.

He was too pissed off. At Stockwell for thinking he was God, at himself for bowing down to the rat-faced Gardner Vance, at the world for thinking hate was the answer…

There had to be something he could do…

The next day during his lunch break, Brian stopped by Liberty Baths. Only to find a 'closed until further notice' sign on the door. Curious, he drove to all of his old haunts – the other bathhouse, two of the gyms, a couple clubs….

All closed along with most of Liberty Avenue. It was beginning to look like NON-Liberty Avenue… and with that thought in mind he returned to work. Only to sit at his desk in thought…

"Brian Kinney." It was nearing three when Jim Stockwell himself appeared at the doorway with Gardner Vance. Brian glanced between the two, taking note of the guilty look on Gardner's face.

"Can I help you Chief?"

"Have you by any chance read the paper this morning?" Brian shook his head and Stockwell slammed it down on his desk. Brian narrowed his eyes. "Well, read it!"

Brian took in the circle article. Big bold letters, proclaiming - "Homophobic ec-cop Running for Mayor", subtitled "What is the World Coming to?" Brian held back a laugh.

"Well, I warned you about playing with fire." Brian cleared his throat. "You go in with guns blazing and you will get burned." Stockwell's face went red.

"I don't suppose your faggot friends had anything to do with this? Or do you even care? Of course not, you're a faggot yourself – one of my men saw you at that bar…" Brian stood up abruptly.

"What I do with my free time has nothing to do with you or my job unless it's YOUR dick I'm sucking." Brian hissed. "And for a self proclaimed non-homophobe you sure aren't going about it the right way: faggot is not an acceptable term to use when describing me OR my community."

"So you admit it?"

"I'm queer, yes – never bothered to hide it. Vance knows, Cynthia knows, my partner sure as hell knows…" He ignored the act he called Justin his partner. "Why YOU have to know is beyond me – I'm the one winning you this campaign, am I not?"

"Well.."

"That is, until you jumped the gun. Increased the police presence on Liberty – which achieved the opposite of what you claim to be trying to do, by the way – and shut down the "questionable establishments. Unfortunately you forgot to do the same thing on Lindon Ave – ah, I see you've heard of it."

"There is nothing wrong with…"

"Lindon Ave is the breeder version of Liberty." Brian interrupted. "Unless you want to alienate a majority of the Pitts, I would work on making ALL avenues a safe place. Not just the one where us queers hang out."

"He has a point." Gardner murmured softly. Stockwell looked apoplectic.

"Now unless you have something important to say, get out." Brian sat back down and proceeded to ignore the pair. Gardner tugged on Stockwell's arm to lead him out and Brian sighed. "Shit."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: I Smell Trouble

Tuesday November 20 1999

Justin called on his rarely used WASP upbringing as he sat perfectly straight and curteous in the Dean's office. A portfolio of his work was laid out in front of the Dean and a balding man named Marcus, the head of Pittsburgh Advertising.

"You have excellent skills." Marcus mused as he flipped around. "I understand the circumstances of why you want to intern prior to taking classes, and based on the quality AND quantity of your work I'm hard pressed to say no."

"Thank you sir." Justin smiled slightly.

"I have one question for you, though." Justin nodded. "Why PA? Why not a bigger company like Vangard? They are, and I admit this willingly, a good deal better." Justin thought for a moment on how to word his answer – he and Brian discussed this the other night before Justin set up the interview.

"Three reasons, sir, and I'll be honest." Justin leaned forward. "I'm homosexual." Justin gauged his reaction: nothing but a raised brow. "They are currently working on Stockwell's campaign and I do not feel that going in as a new intern while they are doing so is going to benefit ME as an artist."

"Say no more, say no more." Marcus said with a grimace. "Other reason?"

"I am currently involved with head campaign manager Brian Kinney." At this, they both looked shocked. "I want to get in based on my own merit, and if anyone knew I was.. involved with the boss, most people would think otherwise."

"I see."

"The third reason is that it is a BIG company. Which means more work, higher loads, and less time." Justin paused. "I assume you read the papers?"

"Rarely."

"Well, I was involved in a couple of incidents. Nothing illegal on my part, but I was injured. A class mate and his friends thought it would be fun to assault myself and Brian outside of my Prom."

"I do remember hearing about that."

"As a result I tend to have mood swings and I have physical limitations. I don't believe I can work as hard OR as much as they would require at this point. I was also involved in.." He paused nervously.

"The trial." The Dean spoke up for him. "Against Babylon club owner, Sapperstien. You were one of the boys drugged and.." Justin nodded.

"As the result I'm not so good in public places, or big spaces. Based on all of this I figured a smaller company would suit me better until I've healed 100%."

"You can assure your best effort though?" Marcus asked, clearly sympathetic but also unsure.

"Most of the works in the portfolio have been done within the past few months. I can work, and I work hard. I just can't do so for eight hours a day, seven days a week if you catch my drift. I need breaks, and I work mostly with computer art or painting."

"Hum." The man studied Justin's work some more. "I truly like your work and I think you could be an excellent addition to our team." Justin smiled, pleased. "We'll start you on a trial basis – five hour shifts from nine to two. If, after a while, you think you can put more time in then we'll change your hours. You'll get Sunday's off and if you could be on-call on Saturday's if we need you..?"

"That sounds great!" Justin agreed. "I apologize if I sound rude, but… is it possible for me to have access to the graphics labs and art rooms even if I'm not on duty?" Marcus cocked an eyebrow. "Let's just say I can't help myself if you don't say no."

"I think I'm going to like you, Taylor!" The man laughed. "Free access to computers and basic supplies – you want the canvases or anything expensive you have to pay for it."

"Deal – thanks." A contract was printed out and signed by all. Justin left the office with orders to report in at PA at nine the next morning. He couldn't wait to tell Brian…

Justin sat, fuming silently at Stockwell and his merry band of fag-haters. He had gone to Liberty to tell Debbie the good news only to find the Diner shut down and the avenue practically deserted. Very few people were walking around, less than ¼ of the shops were open, and cops lined the streets.

To make matters worse, he had been approached by said cops for "standing in one spot and looking suspicious." And nearly arrested when he retorted that he had never seen a shopping district more pathetic and creepy… The cops hadn't like his "tone." Add in some shoving and creepy posturing and Justin had booked it out of there.

So now he sat in front of his computer, laying out an outline for a new poster. He was thinking something along the lines of likening Stockwell with some big bag nobody liked. Stalin, or Hitler… Yeah, Hitler! Justin used an old photo of Stockwell to sketch in the man's face and shoulders.

A little creativity put the man in an old Nazi uniform complete with cap, one hand coming up to salute. 'Heil to the Chief' was splashed across the center. A little moustache made it's way onto Stockwell's upper lip…

"Impressive!" Justin yelped and spun around to see Brian, still in work attire. "What brought this on?" Justin sighed.

"Brian, don't DO that! You scared the shit out of me." Brian smirked. "Stockwell's cops took over the Avenue. I couldn't even stand there and look before they were harassing me…"

"What did they do? I'll sue the fuckers!" Brian looked pissed. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Just some macho posturing. They looked like over stuffed turkeys. But it bothered me…" He waved to the computer and sat back down to add color to the poster. "I got the job."

"That's great!" Brian disappeared into the bedroom.

"Five hour shifts, on call Saturday's, and off Sundays. Free reign of the basic art stuff." He heard Brian hum. The lettering became a blood red. The uniform a dirty green.

"Sounds like a good deal." Brian was back, this time rummaging through the fridge.

"I'm going to ask if I can work with Deekins, or at least see if I can help with his campaign." Justin decided. Brian parked himself on the chaise directly behind the computer station.

"Hmm… if I were his manager I would have you do an interview. Maybe a few other citizens as well. You can 'share your concerns' about what Stockwell is doing." Brian mused. "It would run on the TV and I BET you could pull it off well enough to make people feel guilty."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Justin asked, turning around to frown at Brian. Brian smirked. "You're horrible!"

"That isn't what you say when we're…"

"Brian!" Justin groaned. Then they shared a laugh. "Well what would you suggest I say if I can get him to do this?" Justin asked. "What would it be like? What would I do?"

"Slow down! First off, I would suggest a TV broadcast. Taped, not live, so you could tie in pictures or video of the Avenue in. Get personal, but not too personal. I would agree on a list of questions or topics beforehand." Brian mused. "I would bring it up tomorrow."

"I agree." Justin smiled.

"Now what are you planning on doing with that poster?" Brian asked. Justin glanced at it again.

"Hanging them, of course. This is one design of who knows. They won't know it was me." Brian nodded. "I might put a seal on it though – so people think that it's more than one person." Justin thought out loud.

"Wouldn't one person be harder to catch?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, but have them LOOKING for a group and they might overlook one person..." Brian laughed. "But I need to think of a name that won't tie either of us to the posters."

"How about… Concerned Citizens for the Truth?"

"Perfect."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Hustle Hustle

Thursday November 22 1999

Brian pushed his way into Michael's comic book store – the only store on Liberty not affected by Stockwell simply because he had no means of controlling it. He bypassed a teen sitting in one of the seats and sauntered up to the register, where Michael was rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked. "Don't you have work? You know, at your job?"

"I took the day off – Gardner pissed me off, so I was looking for another kind of job." Michael chuckled. "So are you up for Babylon tonight? Justin wants to 'celebrate' his new position at PA." Before Michael could speak up, the teen was up and practically in his face.

"They go to bed at nine." Brian eyed the teen warily. "But I stay up late." Brian scoffed in amusement.

"Who's the kid?" He asked Michael.

"Hunter, this is Brian.." The kid, Hunter, interrupted before Michael could say anything else.

"Wanna fuck?" Brian blinked.

"Well, nice to meet you too." Michael came around and pushed Hunter away, placing a duster in his hands.

"Go do something useful." Michael joked. Hunter gave Brian a look.

"I was trying to." Michael sighed and Brian held back a laugh as Hunter walked off.

"He's…"

"Don't say it." Brian shrugged. "We can meet you at Babylon. Ten okay?"

"Yeah. If you're free earlier, Justin and I will be at Woody's. They FINALLY re-opened the place." They shared a moment of misery. "Well, later."

"Later."

Justin waited until the end of his shift before he approached his new boss. "Uhm, Marcus?" Marcus glanced up from his papers. "I know I'm new and all, but I was wondering…. If there was anything I could do to help with the campaign for Deekin."

"Come in, sit." Marcus finally replied. "Considering our opponent we could use all the help we can get. The guy himself isn't good, but his advertising agency is." Justin nodded. "And you've pretty much established your worth by your second day!"

"Thank you." Justin grinned.

"Tell me what you have."

"Concerned Citizen's for the Truth went the public inflammatory route." Marcus nodded with a slight grin – those posters had put Stockwell's panties in a bunch! "I figured we could go the direct route. I don't know if he had anything planned already, but I figured on a televised conference with a few member of the gay community."

"They thought about it… but didn't know if anyone would step up." Marcus hummed.

"I know of a few people who would." Justin said. "Both gay and straight." Marcus' eyebrows rose to his hairline. "I'm willing to interview – in fact, I want to. My friend Daphne, a lesbian couple with a son that I know of, my own mother, and my friend Debbie has a list of other people I don't personally know (both gay and straight) who would be willing."

"Interesting." Marcus nodded. "I'll call Williams down here – you up for staying an extra hour or so?"

"Of course." Justin sat back with a smile and Marcus phoned for the head of Deekin's campaign drive. Within twenty minutes Williams AND Deekin were in the small office, and Justin had been introduced.

"I'm going to be upfront with you." Justin said after they had discussed their options. "I'm involved with Brian Kinney, who's running Stockwell's campaign. He's helping as best he can without losing his job and I really can't be traced back to him when it comes to the set-up stuff."

"Of course!"

"I also have a bit of a past…"

"We've been informed and see no problems popping up." Deekin said with a smile. "I would like to go ahead with this as soon as possible." Justin nodded. He pulled a list of names and numbers out of his pocket.

"Try these names – most will be willing." Deekin nodded with a large smile. "After what Stockwell's putting the Avenue through, by the end I bet everyone unwilling will be totally willing by the end of it all."

"I would like to set up YOUR interview ASAP. This weekend if possible?" Justin nodded. They looked thoughtful. "Sunday?"

"Sure. I'll have videos of the Avenue as well that i would like to incorporate into it."

"Good idea! I really like how you think!" Justin beamed. They chatted for another hour, outlining a basic questionairre for Justin and the others to use. Then Justin was on his way back to the Loft to change. A quick glance at the clock showed he had a few hours before he had to meet the others at the Diner, then head to Woody's.

He flipped on the television to find Stockwell staring at him, laughing off the posters Justin had slapped up the other night. Justin grimaced at the lame attempts to cover up. Then blinked. He rushed over to his computer and pulled up the basic layout for his anti-Stockwell poster.

He replaced the words with the phrase 'laughing stock' and changed the clothing to a much brighter ensemble. Then he plopped a big red ball on the guy's nose. And grinned. He sent the file to his contact in his agency and sat back.

He could begin to post them tomorrow night.

But for now, he had to get going if he was going to make it to the Diner on time. Fixing up the poster had taken more time than he thought it would – he always got lost in his work. Thankfully the Loft was only a ten minute walk from Liberty Ave…

He got there just as Brian was sitting down at their normal booth. Michael and Ben were already seated, and Ted and Emmett were in the next booth over.

"Something happen?" Justin asked as he sat. "You guys don't look too good."

"Hunter," Michael started.

"Their new foundling." Brian interrupted when Justin frowned in confusion.

"Hunter saw Jason Kemp – the kid from the dumpster – go out from some bar with a cop the night he was murdered." Justin blinked.

"Well, shit. Is he sure it was a cop?"

"He only said it in so many words." Michael shrugged. "But – 'they'll never arrest_ him_… you figure it out' can only mean so many things." Justin nodded in agreement as Debbie brought them a round of drinks. "I mean, a _cop_."

"They aren't all good." Justin commented. "Look at Stockwell's patrol – hell, look at Stockwell!" They all nodded in agreement. Even Brian. "So what now?"

"Nothing." Brian shrugged. "We aren't cops – even if we could do something, nothing we find or do could be taken into evidence." Always the voice of reason.

"Not true! If we could find the guy who did it, we could raid his trash or something." Michael argued. "Or get him to talk – that stuff could be used."

"I knew those comics would come in handy!" Ben teased. Everyone laughed. "But Brian's right, we shouldn't really get involved. Spread the word – rumors can be quite nasty – but stay out of it. We're doing all we can legally right now."

"And not so legally." Brian added, giving Justin a look. Justin stuck his tongue out at him.

"Who's doing something not so legally?"

"No one, Deb." Justin replied with an eye roll. "Brian's just being an ass."

"What's new? So what can I get you?"

"Turkey on wheat…" Debbie nodded and added the 'hold the mayo' for him. Everyone grinned and Brian shrugged. Justin ordered a grilled ham/cheese sandwich with fries, Ben and Michael pleaded off having already eaten, and Ted ordered a plate of fries to share with Emmett. Debbie bounced off to place their orders.

"I hear they aren't going to re-open the baths." Ted said. "It was in the paper."

"This is more than playing God, Brian." Michael added. "Didn't you say it would all blow over?"

"I'm doing my best here guys," Brian scowled. "Considering it's MY job on the line if I don't do it properly." Justin patted his knee. "I told Stockwell he's going to alienate himself, but he doesn't seem to care." He turned to Justin. "You can use that, right?"

"I can tie it in somehow." Justin said thoughtfully.

"Tie what in, when?"

"I'm going to do an interview this weekend for Deekin and his campaign. Which reminds me: Deb!" Debbie appeared as if by magic. "Those names, they still up for it?"

"Every last one of them." Debbie agreed happily. "Sunshine set a bunch of people up to do interviews about how Stockwell's troops haven't helped the Avenue."

"Really?" Michael seemed impressed.

"Yeah. I figured we had to do something." Brian muttered 'legal' under his breath and Justin elbowed him. "I don't know if it will be enough though."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Daring Courage

Sunday November 25 1999

Brian rolled his eyes at Hunter's rather lame attempt to once again seduce him. No matter what Brian said, he wouldn't give up. So he was stuck listening to the hustler yammer away while they waited – not so patiently – in the bar for Hunter's "suspect" to show.

"You're SURE he comes here?" Brian asked for the tenth time. "I really don't want to spend my whole afternoon in a hustler-slash-straight bar."

"I've seen him here several times, always early." Hunter confirmed. "I think he sneaks off during his break." Brian rolled his eyes in disgust – how he loved cops. No really…

"If he isn't here in…"

"There!" Brian glanced up to see a tall, thin, balding man sliding into a bar stool. "I never said he was good looking." Hunter said at Brian's grimace. "So now what?"

"Now we wait, and watch." Brian said.

"That's it? Shouldn't we talk to him?"

"No. That comes later. Give me an hour to read the guy then I'll swing by and pick him up.."

"You?" Hunter made a face. "And what if he doesn't like older guys?"

Brian gave him a look. "He picked up Kemp, who LOOKS young…" Brian shrugged.

"I know of someone.."

"Me?"

"No! You're foster parents would kill me." Brian dismissed the petulant look. "You're lucky I brought you along in the first place." Hunter snorted. "I could have had you describe him to an artist I know…" Hunter fell silent and they watched. And watched. When it seemed like the guy would do nothing but drink, a young hustler approached him.

"We could be witnessing another…"

"Sh!" Brian didn't want to think about it. The guy got up and followed the hustler out of the bar. "Wait and see if they come back." Brian muttered. A good half an hour later the hustler returned, but no cop guy.

"Now what?"

"We leave."

Justin settled himself in one of the plush chairs and waited for Deekin to arrive. The cameras were up and ready and a text from Brian confirmed that their suspect was a cop – and not a very good looking one – and to go ahead and speculate away on film.

"Justin, I'm glad you're willing to do this." Deekin arrived.

"Anything to keep Stockwell out of office." Justin said and Deekin sat down. They agreed that they wouldn't tell when the cameras were rolling – just to give the whole set a feeling of normalcy. Justin appreciated it.

"We'll start with the basics so people can get a better feel of you." Deekin said. Justin nodded. There was a click and Justin assumed the cameras were rolling. "So how old are you Justin?"

"Nineteen."

"And how long have you been 'out' would you say?"

"Since a month or so before I turned 18." Justin stated clearly. "I was kicked out of my home at that point, and I've been living with my partner or with his 'surrogate' mother." He added.

"I see. So you've been around Liberty Avenue for a while." Justin nodded. "Care to tell me your first experience?"

"It was like walking into a fairy tale." There were several chuckles. "It was intense. I wasn't too sure of myself and I was surrounded by a bunch of people my parents would have called freaks." Justin paused. "But some of them were helpful and pointed me to a few places where I could get a drink and hang out."

"Did you – drink?"

"What young man doesn't?" Justin grinned. "But not that night, I didn't. And not for a while after."

"Did you ever feel unsafe at any point during your visits?"

"Uncomfortable, yes – who wouldn't if they'd never been there at night – but not unsafe." Justin said. "I met my partner that night and we've been together – on and off – since then." Deekin nodded.

"How do you think other people feel about it?"

"Well, my best friend is straight and she loves how open the place is. No one looks at anyone oddly – even though you're tempted – and you don't get the cold shoulder for any reason. My mom, who is a member of PFLAG now, goes every now and then and she likes the hobby shops."

"You look like your holding something back?"

"I can't claim to know how other people feel." Justin began. "I mean, with how people are brought up to hate everyone different, I wouldn't be surprised that some people where downright terrified of the place. But no one is forcing them to go there, and if they did they would be left alone." Justin shrugged. "But more often than not we get gay bashers and haters that come in and taunt us."

"Really? That's interesting…"

"No one forces them to be there, but they are. They throw stuff at us, they corner us and push us around." Justin paused. "We tell the police, but they don't do anything. When we request police activity they deny us."

"And what about now?"

"They've got cops everywhere." Justin commented.

"And how do you feel about the Avenue now? Say, within the past few weeks." Justin gathered his thoughts.

"I rarely go there now." Justin admitted. "The cops they sent in aren't helping protect us like we requested, they mainly ignored any bashers that drove through and some of them have even intimidated the citizens – like myself." Justin paused. "Now most of the shops and bars are closed. Nobody likes to walk on the streets anymore. Like I said, instead of helping us, the cops that patrol look at us like we're garbage." Justin said. "No one is comfortable – we can't walk around holding hands, we can't show any degree of public affection."

"So where do you hang out now?"

"We don't. We tried going down some of the other Avenue's…" Justin paused. "But we weren't welcome. Even in the places that didn't care, we were bombarded with things we don't like to see."

"Like what?"

"Breasts." There was a round of laughter. Deekin motioned for him to explain. "As a gay man, I much prefer to eat or hang out in a place where we're welcome. There are very few bars and clubs that don't have topless women or heterosexual couples having dance-floor sex. It makes ME uncomfortable, but we don't have a choice. It's there, or no where."

"How does this make YOU, as a citizen of Pittsburgh, feel."

"Like I don't count. Like they're trying to beat me down and sweep me under the rug." Justin said honestly. "Even though I'm gay, I'm supposed to have the same rights as everybody else. But it seems like our rights as citizens are overshadowed by everyone elses rights to not like us. Our bars are closing, our clubs… yet the behavior you find there is markedly similar to the clubs down every other avenue in the burg – only difference is the fact that our clubs are for gay men and women."

"Would you say that everyone else feels the same?"

"If not similar, yes. We all enjoyed our basic freedoms that everyone else seems to still enjoy. Now we can't even hold hands in public…." Justin sighed. "And worse yet, people get murdered and the cops brush it off."

"You're reffering to the dumpster case?" Justin nodded.

"A friend of mine was the one to find his name – the cops didn't even try. Then recently the case was closed down even though another acquaintence came forward with some info about the night he died." Deekin cocked an eyebrow. "The guy said he saw Kemp – the kid's name – leaving with a cop."

"Interesting twist to the story." Deekin began to speak so Justin leaned back. His part was done and it was up to Deekin and his men to add in the video and make it sound good.

Next Day

"Look at all these old guys." Justin couldn't stop the cringe as he looked around the bar.

"Sad, isn't it?" Justin nodded.

"Some of them are even older than you are." Brian gave him a look. "I guess at their age, if they want it they're going to have to pay for it."

"Another reason to die young."

"Or to accept the fact that youth and beauty are fleeting. That time will inevitably leave it's mark and that we should accept out mortality with grace and dignity." Brian mumbled under his breath and Justin eyed some old guy. "Until then I could really clean up this place."

"Just sit there, and wait." Brian laughed. Justin nursed a beer as he and Brian waited.

"Look who's here." Brian let out an audible groan. "Come to find me?" Justin blinked.

"You're.. all I've been thinking about." Justin smirked at the tone. Then the kid turned to him with a look.

"Fuck off."

"Excuse me?" Justin asked, turning to face them.

"I said get lost." The kid looked smug. "I saw him first." Brian laughed.

"Really?" Brian rolled his eyes.

"Justin, this is Hunter. Michael and Ben's new foundling."

"Ah."

"Now, why don't you run home – I'm sure you're aunties are beside themselves." Brian moved to usher Hunter out of the club, leaving Justin to roll his eyes.

"Fucking teenagers. Don't know how anyone puts up with them." He joked when Brian returned. They shared an eye roll.

TBC

Note: I apologize if my math is off or if I stated something differently in previous chapters. I THINK I made it so Justin was a year behind, so he would have been turning 18 when he met Brian. This is roughly a year later so….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Downhill

Tuesday November 27 1999

Justin was bummed. Kenneth Reichert, the guy Hunter cornered and got a DNA sample from (against their advice) had been found dead. Suicide, supposedly. The past was successfully buried with him…

"This sucks ass." Brian hummed in agreement. "What else can we do?" That had been their big shot at undermining Stockwell. One thing that WOULD have put him out of the running for Mayor.

"You'll think of something. You always do." Brian said from the computer screen. "There's been a big ripple from those interviews, you know." Justin glanced up. "The running in more even from it." Justin tilted his head slightly.

"There has to be something else we can do, something along those lines." Justin mused. "When is his next television interview?"

"Whenever I set it up for him." Brian smirked. "Why?"

"Think you can push to have him at the cultural centers? Maybe, the GLC first?"

"What's going on in that head of yours, Sunshine?"

"Mm, you'll find out if you can get him there. Say, tomorrow?" Brian frowned. "Mix some words up, you can make it happen!" Brian nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hey Jim, it's Kinney." Brian spoke. "I know it's late but I just had a MARVELOUS," Justin giggled. Brian never used words like marvelous unless he was really acting it up! "Plan to get your ratings back up!"

"I just want to say that I support your efforts to make Liberty Ave a decent and safe place." Justin couldn't contain his grimace. Stockwell wasn't making the place safe, he was killing it. "But I was wondering why it takes the police so long to respond. See, someone broke in to my house the other night and the police didn't show up for two hours."

"Unfortunately the current Mayor cut my departments budget in half. We lost some cops and had to relocate a few." Stockwell sounded sure of himself.

"Yeah, to patrol Liberty 24/7 and harass us…." There were muttered agreements.

"When I'm elected I can guarantee a greater…" He was interrupted.

"We don't need MORE cops on Liberty unless they're actually going to DO something." Justin recognized Todd and grinned. "Right now they patrol and look all scary, I'm afraid to go out at all!" There were mumbles of agreement. "And yet when I got pushed around when I DID venture out they just looked the other way!"

"I've had that happen too." Someone else spoke up. "They really aren't doing anything there and they scare my children. I no longer feel like I can bring my kids down there and they love the toy shops."

"I miss the video store myself – I always get harassed when I go to the one down Broad Street and they never have anything in!"

"Okay, any other questions for the Chief?" Tannis, who organized the last-minute meeting, spoke up and stopped the complaints. There were angry mumbles at the cut off. Justin sighed and stood up.

"Marguerita Lopez." He spoke. Stockwell gave him a 'what the fuck' look and Daphne stood up, repeating the name.

"Was a transsexuel. Murdered five years ago, killers never found."

"The Pittsburgh PD does it's best to solve every crime. However there is always the occasional…"

"Jefferson Proctor." Justin interrupted with relish.

"Jefferson Proctor was a gay African American." Lindsay spoke up. "Shot to death half a block from Woody's. Crime unsolved."

"Natasha Ginsburg."

"Natasha Ginsburg, age 61. A lesbian out walking her dog. Stabbed to death, killer still at large." Melanie said. Justin took a deep breath.

"Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney." Jennifer stood.

"Justin Taylor, my beautiful gay son. And his partner Brian Kinney. Attacked by four young men outside of Justin's prom." There were mutters and Justin saw Stockwell seeking out Brian. "Justin was in a coma, both were injured and almost died. If it weren't for our lawyer requesting a different judge, one who had no ties to the event, the attackers would have gotten off with community service."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank these concerned citizens for reminding me of the violence that threatens and sometime's claims the lives of members of this community. However the vast majority of crimes are solved and the criminals.."

"What about him?" Justin let Debbie take the reins. "Did you do your best for him?"

"I remember that young boy – his murder was tragic, someone so young."

"Then what was his name?"

"I may not recall his name, but I do know.."

"Jason Kemp." Justin spoke up.

"His name was Jason Kemp. And the reason you don't remember it is because no one on your police force was ever able to find out what it was. But I did, me – the waitress who found the body in the dumpster behind the Diner where I work." There were angry mutters. "Jason Kemp, aka DUMPSTER BOY. Murder unsolved."

It was worth it to see the man run out of the room, tail between his legs. Justin caught Brian's eye and saw the approval, and the sadness. He briefly wondered what, if anything, would happen to Brian's job now that he had been literally 'outted' as a victim of a hate crime. He mouthed a 'sorry' to Brian as the crowds began to disperse.

He headed back to the loft after a quick round of drinks with the crowd, and practically fell into the latest addition: a large cushiony pillow that takes up almost as much room as the bed. Only a LOT squishier and not so stiff…

"I can't wait until this election is over." Brian said as soon as he stepped foot in the loft. "I think I've gone permanently soft just form being in that… things presence." Brian flopped down on his back next to Justin, sending him bouncing.

"Oh, I doubt that." Justin said, sitting up to help remove Brian's shoes. And socks. And pants. Leaving him in just his shirt. "Look, not soft at all." He let out a little chuckle and gave Brian's cock a gentle tug.

"No, I suppose not." Brian said, sitting up to pull off his shirt. He tugged Justin's off as well and fell back, Justin laying on top of him. "I'll be so glad when this thing is over." Brian repeated as Justin shimmied out of his pants.

"I know. So will I." Justin pressed their groins together and Brian sighed. Justin nuzzled into his neck and didn't move. "We need to do this more often."

"Do what?"

"Just lay here." In other words, 'snuggle.' Brian grimaced at the thought. But he had to admit the warmth felt good… "You didn't get in trouble did you?"

"For the GLC? No. Gardner didn't even call me in – I popped in but no one was there, so I left." Brian shrugged. "Are you going to do another poster?"

"I don't know. Probably. We don't have that much time before elections…" Justin said.

"How about we do something a bit more… captivating?" Justin glanced up curiously. "I have enough money holed up, we could create a television commercial.."

"But spots on the television are expensive!"

"We could run it by Deekin..?" Justin bit his lip. "Nothing fancy or over the top. Just something to make people think." Finally Justin nodded. "Now where were we?" Brian leaned up to capture Justin's lips in a hot kiss. Justin pressed even closer, rocking slightly and pushing all thoughts of the election to the back of his mind.

Just as Brian flipped them over and pressed his into the mattress, there was a loud knock on the door. Brian paused. When the knock sounded again he sighed and got up. Justin rolled over and pulled the pillow with him to cover up.

There was dead silence as Brian slid the door open to reveal Stockwell and Gardner Vance. Justin bit his lip as Stockwell stalked in and looked around. "What," Brian asked. "Never seen two guys fucking before?" A quick glance proved that all of Justin's anti-Stockwell stuff was out of sight.

"Brian…"

"What Vance? Going to fire me for sleeping with a guy? You knew I was gay and you pushed me to work with him." Brian nodded at Stockwell. "I had nothing to do with anything that has happened – which the homophobic prick brought on himself I hope you know – and Justin's position as my partner has been solid since long before this campaign."

"You.." Stockwell was so furious he couldn't speak. Brian cocked an eyebrow and the man stalked out. Gardner Vance followed shortly after.

"I hope this didn't cost you your job." Justin said after the door slid hut.

"Me too Sunshine. Me too."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Heads Up

Thursday November 29 1999

Brian and Justin pressed together for the comfort. Neither of them really wanted to be at Woodys with the gang, but there was no way Debbie would allow them to skip out. No, not on election day.

Their video, highlighting Stockwell's blatant homophobia and suggesting his involvement in the Kemp case, had run several times since that morning. The first time, everyone had frozen to watch in awe. The second had people shaking their heads.

The whole gang had already cast their votes, and now all that was left was to wait. Debbie wasn't too thrilled with the idea but what could she do?

"Think they'll notice if we disappear for a while?" Brian muttered into Justin's ear. Justin shrugged. "You're right – best not chance it." They both sighed. "We could be doing other things… better things…. With our time."

"Since when do you not like being at Woodys?" Justin teased. "I mean, there's booze, the occasional bump, hot guys…."

"All of my wildest fantasies… unfortunately they only come out at night." They both shared a laugh and Debbie whirled around to look at them.

"How can you be so CALM right now?" She screeched. "Laughing, at that. Our world could be lost as we know it any minute now." Justin bit his lip.

"Calm down, Deb." Brian said as he rested his chin on Justin's shoulder. "I highly doubt anyone would allow that creep to win – I have it on good authority that his reviews were plummeting even before that ad on television – and if he does… we'll move."

"Move?" Debbie echoed.

"It would be very amusing to see all of those higher ups scratching their head." Brian mused. "Their city goes from successful to barely crawling in a short time frame!" Justin nodded in agreement. "Because even if the guy won, the only people who would STAY in that kind of abuse would be the ones that like him."

"Which pretty much means only a few select white males and their spouses." Justin added with a grin. Debbie huffed and turned back around. "This really is boring as all hell." Justin commented as the news flipped back to commercials.

"Next election, we run away." Brian suggested. Justin nodded in agreement.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, with over 85% of the votes in it's pretty safe to say that we have a winner." The bar went quiet.

"I would have to agree with you there Bob." Debbie mumbled something unflattering that made the people around her chuckle. "We're still waiting on the last minute stragglers but it's very clear to us – and the election committee – that the winner of this year's mayoral election is…"

"Oh come on!" Debbie shouted when they paused.

"Deekin." Debbie was the first to erupt into cheers. "Yes, with 65% of the votes in his favor, Deekin will be the new city mayor…" Justin let out a relieved sigh as people began to cheer.

"It seems like the polls took a turn when the eight district turned in their ballots just this afternoon!" Brian smirked.

"There, take that you asshole!" Debbie shouted. "We may have been the last to vote, but we were the vote that counted most!" Brian and Justin watched as over a hundred queers – and Debbie – marched out into the street.

(Three Days Later)

Justin watched as the brand new flat screen TV was carried out of the loft. "Well at least we still have the bed." He said softly as Brian groaned and made his way into the bedroom to flop onto it.

"Would have rather sold a kidney." Justin pursed his lips. "I think I'm going through possession withdrawal." He rolled his eyes and went to flop onto the bed next to Brian.

"We'll figure things out." He assured his older partner. "I can help out a little bit – I still have money saved up." Brian merely groaned.

"It looks like a hurricane came through here." A bubbly voice said. Justin got up to join Debbie in the kitchen. "What's going on? You guys moving?"

"Brian's just downgrading some stuff." Justin said. Brian said something highly unflattering and he merely grinned. Debbie shot a worried look into the darkened room. "Money is going to be tight for a little while."

"Why?" Debbie asked curiously. Justin motioned her forward and said lowly.

"Meet 'The Concerned Citizens for the Truth.'" Debbie blinked, then let out a squeal and marched her way up into the bedroom. Justin grimaced and laughed as Brian let out a rather unmanly squeak as Debbie hauled him up and likely squeezed him in a vise-like hug.

"Justin! You told her?" Justin merely laughed again as Brian made his way out into the kitchen, Debbie trailing behind him and sniffling. "You couldn't have just told her we where re-modeling or something?"

"She would have found out eventually." Justin shrugged. It was true – if it was a secret then Debbie tended to know about it.

"If you boys need ANY help at all…"

"We'll be fine." Brian cut her off with a sigh. Justin met Debbie's gaze and it was like their brains where on the same wavelength: Lindsay would be able to help, it would just take a little persuasion to get Brian to accept the donation she would be able to raise….

END

Yes, the end. I planned another chapter but decided to combine it with this one and be done with part three.

Okay, i AM working on part four but i've hit a bit of a roadblock with the story. And with writing in general. I have several new fandoms and many ideas so it will take some time to sort everything out. I'm also going through some old stuff i found in notebooks (history class a few years ago was apparently a pretty good writing motivation) and on the computer. I've also starting working close to full time, and i'm saving money to move out - that obviously takes priority. I'm hoping to have a new story (not necessarily anything related to what i've already got posted) up in the next week or so.


End file.
